Embraces and Forgiveness
by Vespucci
Summary: Malfoy, of all people, apologized. WTH! Malfoy apologized. And to whom? Yeah. Hermione. And he hugged her. Damn. Read and Review. :


I don't know if this is going to be a Oneshot. My mind's full of HxD right now, and I couldn't focus.

**Disclaimer: **No robbery. I'm clean. Search me, if you want.

It was a perfect day, humid and fresh, as the underage wizards boarded the train for their time in Hogwarts. The chatter came from every corner of the station, the excited gurgling of voices and the high shrill laughs were probably expected on their first day back. There were some, however, who looked too tensed and nervous, clutching their trunk and pets, cannot wait to board the train.

Harry Potter, a boy who was famous for weakening the dark Lord Voldemort, was talking to his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione, a girl with a high expectation of herself, and full of pride yet with the sweetest of hearts was the very friend Harry and Ron could have when they're lives are at risk. Ron Weasley, the freckled, red-haired boy that was the most loyal friend Harry could have when no one was with him. Together, they were the unbeatables, the inseparable team you could've wished you have.

They were already a foot boarding the Maroon-colored steamy train when a hissing voice came from behind. Draco Malfoy. The boy who has been snotty ever since the first day of class. No one dared to touch him except his extra large friends, who both lost their necks for eating every time. "Hey, Potter." Harry turned around to look at Malfoy, he was trying to hard the disgusted expression he would likely to have whenever he was facing a Malfoy. "Haven't you heard? _Daily Prophet _has been mentioning it millions of times." Hermione interrupted, her eyes full of hatred and repugnance, "Don't even think about it Malfoy. You have a dirtier blood than I have." Her eyes are burning with fury as she spoke, and Malfoy was fearless to face a girl.

"Don't want to tell your boyfriend, Granger? A boy like Potter 'oughta know. He'll hate you any time now." The train burst into a loud honk, then they all tuned to board the train. Hermione was still furious, so furious that she almost burst into heavy tears. Ron, was also furious for boarding the train so late that they didn't had the chance to get into an empty seat. Harry was… well, still stunned from what they had gone through.

Luckily, they found an empty room that was at the end of the train. The three got inside and snapped the glass door shut. Hermione slumped her bag to the luggage's rest, and Ron was screaming, "Blimey, Hermione! You almost killed me." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Ronald. I've gone enough." She looked out of the window and closed her eyes. Harry and Ron exchange stunned glances. "Hermione," Harry hesitated, "what was—well—what did you and Malfoy fight about?" he shot another look at Ron, who had the look that Harry did the wrong thing. "You want to know what was really written in the damn paper, Harry?" Hermione nearly shouted, Harry and Ron winced. "Well, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel like it." Harry slumped back.

After a moment, Hermione made up her mind telling the boys. "You know, Harry, it's probably the best if I tell you," she clutched her hands tight together, "the _Daily Prophet_ made a joke. Made a joke out of Mudbloods that said that we were trying so hard to be purebloods that we force ourselves into Hogwarts studying things that only purebloods are supposed to learn. We should've been shipped off to somewhere else like some Muggle school were we learn non magic stuff. It's almost the same as calling us a Squib." Now, Hermione burst into tears. She was sobbing loudly that, Neville Longbottom, who was passing by, looked at our stall and left so sudden. Ron was paralyzed as he looked at Hermione, Harry didn't know what to do, so they both said patted their hands on Hermione's back.

To their surprise, Malfoy opened the door and looked at Hermione. Hermione stood up, her wand in his hand, and pointed it to Malfoy's heart. "IF YOU DARE TO SAY SOME FILTHY THING TO MY FAMILY, THEN YOU COULD PRAY TO STICK YOUR SOUL INTO YOUR WORTHLESS BODY." Malfoy, to all of their excitement, took the wand from Hermione's hand and hugged her in his arms. "No, I'm here to apologize, stop crying." I could say everyone was stunned, but that is too difficult to picture with what the faces Harry and Ron had when they saw this. It was a mixture of disbelief and shock, both had their mouths open, but Harry's mind was insisting to kill him. Hermione cried on Draco's chest, and punching him softly while she sobbed. "Shh.." Malfoy whispered and patted Hermione's back, he was resisiting Hermione's outrage.

It was finally a minute when Ron and Harry said something and it was "Umm.." of Harry and the gulp of Ron.

**~ * ~**

_Well I probably need to do the next chapter. It sounded great._

_See you soon!_

_ARRA_


End file.
